The Unknown Prisoner
by Miss.Shapley
Summary: Just a random idea that popped into my head. About a female oc and set during the Impel Down Arc and Marineford Arc
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: _Who is she?_

The cold metal binds her wrists tightly, drawing crimson blood from her pale – almost the colour of snow – skin. Her once long bluish black hair which used to reach her waist was now cut unevenly, the longest strand reaching her waist still, while the shortest strand barely reached her chin. Her bluish black hair – a colour she used to be so proud of – was now stained with bright, crimson blood. Her pale red eyes which were once full of life and wildness was now weakened to a sight of permanent sadness and agony, a look that even if she managed to get out of Impel Down would never disappear.

It was stained to her just like the crimson blood against her snowlike skin.

"_Mon Cherie_"

Her insides turn cold at the sound of his voice and her heart stops beating as she hears his footsteps come closer to her cell.

"Look at me"

That was cruel just plain cruel.

"That's right I forgot you can't see anymore"

A cruel laugh echoes after his words and she feels as though the Grim Reaper has come to take her life.

She imagines as she weakly opens her eyes what he looks like right now. His cold emerald green eyes would be staring into her own pale red **blind **eyes, mockingly. His blond almost silver short hair would be messed up with too much designer gel and his blood red lips would be curved up into a mocking smile as he laughs.

"What do you want?"

She cringes at how weak her voice sounds and suddenly she has an urge to see what she looks like now. She knows her hair is cut unevenly as she could still see when they cut her hair roughly, almost tearing her hair out of her scalp. No what she wants to see is how much she has changed to what she was once like and if she does really look so frail as to what her voice hints.

"Information"

The rusty, old smell of her blood reaches her nose as the cold, smooth and thin blade touches her cheek softly, not piercing her skin just yet. He uses the same blade every time just to taunt her and that pisses her off to no end.

"Well", she spits hopefully on his face – and judging by the sharp intake of breath and how the blade pierces her skin, drawing blood, it does,

"I would rather not say anything to you"

A slow smirk emerges on her lips as she says those words and a flash of satisfaction flashes through her body but that soon disappears and the blade digs deep into her cheek, cutting out a chuck of her skin.

She screams and she hates herself for it because she knows that he will be smiling sadistically at her, showing his pearly white teeth as he does and his emerald green eyes will be full of pleasure and damn it she hates herself so much for giving him that satisfaction.

Slowly he pulls out the blade from her cheek, unnecessarily twisting it around and she feels the wetness of the blood against her cheek as it rolls down and she hears it drop onto the cement floor of her cell.

And for some odd, disturbing reason she has an image of a tap dripping water before she falls painfully to the ground.

Portagas. D. Ace watches with disgust at the slightly older man than himself walks into Level 6 with a smug look on his face as he enters the cell across from his own, which contains a 19 year old female who to his knowledge is not even a notorious pirate. He grits his teeth as the familiar routine unfolds itself again to both him and the other prisoners who all have the same look of disgust and hatred towards the blond male, all no doubt wondering the same thing as him.

What information does she have that this high ranking Noble wants so much?

This thing that both he and the other prisoners watch happens at least twice a day, once in the morning and in the evening and it always ends in the same way. The female whose name he doesn't even know always ends up fainting on the hard concrete from blood loss.

"Who would've thought that the great Duke of North Blue and grandson of Sengoku would be such a sadist bastard, tell me does Sengoku know about this hobby of yours?"

Ace turns his eyes to Crocodile and looks back to the Duke, as does the other prisoners.

The man smiles sadistically at Crocodile and looks at each prisoner in the eye without flinching.

"And who would tell him? You? Please like grandfather would believe scum like you over me, his own grandson"

He replies with a smug expression before taking his leave.

Ace glances at the female again, trying to see – as he does every time – if he can put a name to her face and he knows that every other prisoner in Level 6 does the exact same thing as he but again he can't. She has snowlike skin almost like a porcelain doll and dark blue hair though it looks unrecognizable to the long wavy hair that it used to be and eyes the colour of the palest red though not quite pink.

He remembers the day she came into Impel Down, it was just 3 weeks after he came into Impel Down after being captured by Teach. She still had long wavy bluish black which reached her waist and she still had her sight back then and her skin was not stained with blood nor was her grey dress in tatters. It was strange that such a beautiful and innocent female came into the lowest level of Impel Down without even having a big name to her, not even a wanted poster. She just seemed normal, like a normal person you would see on the streets, having a normal job and just living a normal life.

The same question that he asks himself every day since she came into Impel Down runs through his mind; Who is she and what does she know?

He wonders if he would live to find out


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: _It's a secret_

Emerald eyes look over the documents on his desk, his eyes skimming rapidly over the contents of the documents. He lets out a snarl of frustration as he swipes the paper documents off his desk, the papers fall almost elegantly to the floor but before they could touch the floor a blade slashes through the paper, shredding them into fine little pieces of documents.

He looks up at the cowering Marine in front of his desk.

"How hard is to find the documents I want?"

His voice is soft and calm but underneath the layers of calmness is frustration and anger.

"S-Sir–''

Marcus looks at him, his emerald eyes narrowed in anger and in an instant the blade that was in his hands pierce the marine's throat spraying crimson blood over the white documents. The man falls upon on the documents, staining the documents more.

A loud knock echoes throughout his office and Marcus swears before plunging the thin blade back into his throat and the man that was dead is breathing once again, gulping in big gulps of air.

"Don't just sit there, get rid of the paper"

He hisses at his subordinate before his face changes into one of a charming smile and all signs of his earlier frustration erased.

"Vice Admiral Garp" He greets politely with a charming smile.

The white haired yet muscular grandfather of Ace and Luffy and of course father to the infamous Dragon gives him a brief look.

"I'm going down to visit my grandson, so send the elevator up" Garp gets straight to the point.

Marcus's smile falters slightly,

"I'm sorry but unless you have –''

"Sengoku's permission, I do and I know about the female thief already"

Marcus recovers quickly and sends another charming smile his way

"Please follow me"

"Is it morning yet?"

She asks in the general direction of Ace, who is in the cell directly in front of her.

Ace opens his eyes and looks at the unknown prisoner who looks pretty messed up, even more than she was yesterday. She has a fresh cut on her lip that is still bleeding and a deep cut in her left shoulder.

"Yeah, roughly about noon" Ace replies after looking through the crack in the wall which allows them to see the calm belt and from that they can see the sun's reflection, though the marines don't know that and don't need to know.

She sighs in response and shifts slightly to lean her right shoulder against the wall, careful not to let the fresh wound on her left shoulder to touch the wall in fear of getting an infection, she does not need anymore injuries.

"Does the wound look bad?"

He almost nods in response but remembers that the Duke blinded her.

"Yeah it looks pretty bad"

She sighs in response and leans her head against her shackles. Her pale red eyes stare in front of her, the general direction of Ace so she can talk to him.

"What do I look like?"

The other prisoners turn their attention to the conversation and watch Ace as he struggles to come with an answer.

"Umm, well–''

The steel enforced door, the only entrance to Level 6, opens to reveal The Duke of North Blue and Ace's grandfather Garp.

"Who is it?"

She asks anyone in the room.

Terry Jones aka Thorny Jones, another prisoner answers as he gives the pair who entered a brief glance, "The Duke and Garp"

The white haired Vice Admiral spares a small glance towards the supposed 'thief' and a small flash of recognition flashes through his brain but disappears before he can recall it. Garp turns to Marcus

"What's wrong with her?" He asks gruffly, noticing her wounds that are both old and fresh and how she had ask someone who entered and how the bloodthirsty pirate, 'Thorny Jones', replied.

"Oh, it's nothing just wounds she got when we picked her up and she seems to be blind" Marcus responds back while flashing a charming smile

"Now if you don't mind I will be taking my leave"

Garp looks suspiciously at Marcus's retreating back before walking over to Ace's cell.

"There's good news and bad news Ace"

Ace merely arches an eyebrow at his grandfather.

"The good news is that there is no set date for your execution but the bad news is Luffy and his crew are missing"

"Luffy?"Ace questions, not looking that concerned.

"He encountered Bartholomew Kuma"

Ace shrugs, well as much he can move from his shackles.

"Meh, it's Luffy. He'll be fine"

Garp nods then turns his head to look at the female in the opposite cell to his grandson.

"What's your name?"

Silence ensues in Level 6 before every single occupant other than Garp and the female in question.

"She won't tell –"

"Secret" She responds back in the general direction of his voice with a smirk.

"A secret huh?" Garp mutters quietly, trying to remember where he had heard the exact same response before but gives up soon.

"So you are the thief who stole the ancient ruby of North Blue?"

Raven tilts her head to the side innocently, her lips pursued and eyes slightly narrowed at Ace's cell.

"Ruby? Is that what he's saying?"

She lets out a scoff

"I can assure you I am not a thief Vice Admiral Garp"

Garp looks at her blankly "Why does he want you?"

"Knowledge" She spits "Knowledge that has cost me my eyesight"

"Who took your eyesight?"

The prisoners watch the conversation taking place with narrowed and observant eyes.

She stays silent her pale red eyes staring blankly ahead "Sight is something we always seem to take for granted but when you lose it, you realise it is irreplaceable and something you cant exactly live without" She answers, dodging the question perfectly.

She leans back against the wall, wincing as the gravely wall touches her left shoulder and closes her eyes though closing her eyes is no difference to having them open but she doesn't want to speak to anyone anymore especially a marine. The sounds of his footsteps leaving is the only evidence she knows that he has left and only then does she open her eyes, again to meet the same darkness that she was just in.

"Hey, Ace?"

Ace almost jumps in surprise at the use of his name from the unknown woman but then again when she had her sight she could see him and his face is quite well known.

"Yeah?"

"Is it bad that I lied to a Vice Admiral, especially Garp, The Marine's hero about how I lost my eyesight?"

He looks at her with a blank expression "Knowing Jiji he already knows, so I'll say no"

She nods, "How about not telling him my name?"

Ace stays silent for a long time, "…..Well I nor the other prisoners know…so I guess it's ok that you didn't tell him"

"It's Raven"

The prisoners all look at her in confusion, though she can't see it.

"My name is Raven…don't tell the Duke" She adds in after a pause.

Terry bursts out laughing "Why would we tell the Duke lass? We're pirates we don't tell on anyone"

The prisoners then all start laughing, the sound echoing through the large room. Raven lets a small smile play on her lips.

"Then it's our secret"

Garp leans off the door and leaves Impel Down, deciding to go visit a certain red haired pirate he hates so much.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: _Knowledge_

Why is knowledge so burdening?

All her knowledge ever does is harm people and she hates it. Her knowledge and gotten people killed and why was she one the one to inherit the knowledge?

Raven hates her father for passing on the knowledge to her, why couldn't it have been passed on to her sister? Why was it to her? She hates him so much for giving her the knowledge.

Her sister could've taken the knowledge instead of her, why not her sister?

Raven's eyes open up immediately, her eyes wide and terrified as she can't see anything. It's black, everything's black and it terrifies her. She bites her lip to swallow back the sob that threatening to spill past her lips. She imagines what she would be looking at right now. A small cell, almost like a cage and thousands of other cells each with either the worst criminals ever seen or people who like her hold answers that the marines or again like her whose family is dangerous more importantly a father.

Her legs fold into her chest and silent tears cascade slowly down her once pale, snowlike skin. She imagines her skin would be stained with blood and her skin would be torn with blade cuts, ranging from shallow to deep, small to big, thin to wide. Her once new grey dress would be torn and in a shamble, revealing much too much (and she is forever thankful that her cellmates don't comment at all) of her skin. She imagines she would be relatively thinner than she once was and of course her hair, though she already knows her hair would be uneven and choppy, and probably now full with dry and wet blood.

Raven wasn't a vain girl but she knew she was pretty. She knew from the past when all of the boys would crowd around her and ask her out, she didn't like it that much back then. She thought it was a burden but now she wants to be pretty again, to be normal. She wants the life she had before she gained the knowledge that her father thought was so great.

The only reason he thought it was great was because he never had to deal with the burdens since he is big and muscular and made a name for himself throughout the seas. No one would ever dare mess with B–don't think of the name.

Don't think the name, don't think the name.

The mantra continues endlessly in her mind, never letting up as she rocks backwards and forwards.

Don't think the name, don't think–

* * *

Ace watches as Raven rocks backwards and forwards endlessly with a troubled expression on her face until eventually she falls back into a deep sleep.

He continues to watch her, not caring that he looks like a creep. She looks innocent enough to him but looks can be deceiving and besides that name seems to ring a bell somewhere. He thinks that he heard her name being mentioned once between Pops, Marco and Thatch though he can't remember why her name was mentioned as when they saw him they immediately shut up. Ace frowns as he remembers the scene, maybe he should ask Pops or Marco if he survives.

Leaning as far back as his shackles can allow him, he muses wordlessly to himself about his life, family and friends. The earliest memory he can remember is Garp talking to Dadan when he was about 3, he didn't understand what they were talking about but now he understands what they were saying. They were talking about his future about him becoming a pirate or a marine, though Jiji was only talking about him becoming a marine and Dadan was the one mentioning about him becoming a pirate. A fond smile creeps upon his lips as he remembers the bet they made, Dadan bet 10,000 Beli that Ace would become a well-known pirate while Jiji said he would become a Vice Admiral and then eventually an Admiral.

Ace wonders if Jiji ever did pay Dadan but knowing him he would probably just conveniently forget, blaming it on his narcolepsy or something.

He remembers how happy he was when he saw Luffy but he never showed it because he always thought that Luffy would abandon him as soon as he found out that he was the son of Gol D. Roger. Teeth clench against one another as he remembers how badly treated he was when he was younger just because of his father.

"Are you scared?"

Ace looks over to Raven, who is now not sleeping but awake with her pale red eyes staring right at him and he swears that even though she is blind she is staring right into his soul and it actually scares him.

"Of death?" She elaborates at his silence.

"Not particularly, I've wanted to die all my life and I guess it's just that I have people who I care about and will be leaving once I've died" He surprises himself with his own honesty.

Raven nods in understanding, "Sometimes I think death would be the better option to what I have to deal with and it's not just because of what injuries I'm getting but more of this cursed knowledge that I have"

Ace opens his mouth to make a remark but closes it again as the door opens and in comes The Duke.

"_Mon Cherie, _lets continue our conversation from last night"

* * *

Raven, stares in what she hopes is the direction of the Duke with the deadliest look she can muster up.

"You do know I won't be telling you anything again?"

As a response to her words comes a chilling laugh that freezes her heart as it sounds different to his other laughs. It doesn't sound sadistic nor does it sound smug but it sounds like he knows something that she doesn't.

"A young girl about the age of 15 came to my Grandfather just last night"

She stiffens slightly and her pale red eyes narrow at the pitch black darkness of where his voice is coming from, but doesn't respond.

"Eva Benjamine La Via, if I recall correctly" His emerald-green watching her for any show of recognition and he gets it. It's only a slight widening of her blind – he wasn't proud of that but she was annoying him – pale red eyes, but still he notices it.

She tries hard not to lick her lips like her father said she does when she's nervous.

"And I should know her why?" She hears her voice and is proud that it comes out calm, not at all like the quivering mess that occurring in her mind right now.

"She is a beautiful girl" Marcus replies, not answering her question "She has pale snowlike skin like you – I'm sorry like what you used to have - and dark purple hair almost black, like your dark blue hair and her hair is long just like what yours used to be" He pauses to watch her reactions as does the other prisoners.

Her muscles in her arms tense underneath her shackles, which surprises Marcus as he thought she didn't have the strength to move since she hadn't eaten in days nor did he think she would have any muscle left. The last meal he remembers giving her was a week ago and he only gave her mashed potatoes.

"And of course she has pale red eyes exactly like yours but she can see"

That was the last straw for her and she struggles pointlessly against her binds, begging for her ability to come forth. Her eyes are full with a rage that was never there before and Marcus feels himself take an involuntarily step back as those eyes pierce his own.

"You just try to harm her, see where it gets you. Because I swear as soon as these chains come off I will use my devil's fruit against you and watch as it devours you"

Her voice is calm but that is what scares Marcus the most because underneath that calm layer is a beast of rage that wants to devour him just as she said.

"Well do remember that I am the one who is free while you are stuck in this–'' He moves forward so he trail his hand across her bars.

Raven snarls and moves as far forward as her chains can let her.

"And you remember that you don't even know my name nor my father's last name and trust me when you do you will want to wish you were never born"

Marcus swallows at the intensity of her blind glare and as quickly as his feet can take him he leaves level 6, not stopping until he is in his office and only then does he allow himself grab his quivering arm roughly, trying to quench the fear that is ravaging his entire body and mind.

He laughs though despite the fear that is still crawling inside him. The laugh is crazy and loud, echoing off his walls and probably outside but he doesn't care.

He finally got a reaction out of her and now he is one more step closer to his goal.

* * *

Raven leans against the gravely wall, not bothering to wince as the gravel digs into her skin as only one thought is her mind.

_Why is knowledge so burdening?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, please review so I know what I should improve on. :) Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: _Tiny pieces of the puzzle that is Raven_

Raven just stares into the pitch black darkness as Marcus cuts her with his blade again. It was the fourth time today and a smirk appears on her lips. He must be getting desperate.

Marcus snarls as he sees her smirk and pierces her left shoulder in exactly the same place as he did yesterday, reopening the wound.

"Tell me what your name is!" He growls as he pulls out the blade again.

Raven doesn't even wince as he pulls the blade out like she used to.

"You know, you should come up with better interrogating methods Duke" She says to the empty space in front of her, knowing that is where he is standing and she knows that his emerald-green eyes will be full of fury but she did not expect that he would start laughing his cruel and smug laugh though this time it is mixed with his knowing laugh from yesterday and her smirk falls.

"That is why I brought a gift for you"

She hears another pair of scuffling feet and a cry of pain from a voice she knows. Her pale red eyes narrow in rage and she doesn't even bother to hide her killing intent.

"Is that Eva?"

He doesn't respond but just pulls the younger girl's arm roughly and presses her face against the cold metal bars harshly.

The prisoners hear a sharp intake of breath from Raven and they take an involuntarily gulp of air at her look. She looks furious and if looks could kill Marcus would be killed a thousand times over and over again for years, each day.

"Was I not kind to you and gave you a warning that you so stupidly ignored yesterday?"

Eva looks at her sister's furious pale red eyes, identical to her own but she knows that her sister can't see like her own can and she feels a surge of pride run through her veins. Her older sister can still make a grown man tremble even if she is blind. Eva's pale red eyes takes a peek behind her and again she feels a surge of pride at the looks on the pirate's face, though their faces have only surprise written on them she still feels proud that her sister can get such a reaction out of these bloodthirsty and fearless criminals. Her gaze turns back to her sister and the pride she has for her sister falls to one of horror at her sister's appearance. Eva didn't notice how bad her sister looked. Her long blue almost black that Eva used to be so jealous was chopped unevenly and the glossy shine that used to be there was replaced by patches of dry crimson blood and her pale porcelain skin that used to be identical to Eva's own was now stained with blood and Eva isn't sure that even if her sister had a bath and shower the stains would go away.

Eva's eyes turn to her sister's body that is so badly marked with old and fresh cuts. A violent surge in her stomach erupts and she finds she can't handle the sight nor the smell and she desperately tries to turn her head away but the man keeps a firm grip on the back of her head, pushing her face against the metal bars. Burning tears fall from Eva's eyes as she looks at her sister struggle against her binds desperately.

"Eva!" Raven shouts desperately and continuously as she struggles to free herself from her binds "Eva!"

Marcus lets a sadistic smile slowly creep onto his lips and her screams and at the younger sister's tears.

"Marcus, Duke of North Blue" A voice speaks up from behind him and Marcus panics since he thinks he has been caught, he immediately lets go of Eva who falls the ground with a loud thud.

He allows a charming smile to plaster across his lips as he turns around.

"I assure you this isn–'' He stops halfway through his sentence and his emerald-green eyes fill up with fear, his charming smile crumbling away at the stares from every single one of the bloodthirsty pirates and criminals in Level 6 and he remembers that he is in the lowest pits of Impel Down, the level where only the worst of the underground are kept, not only pirates but also thieves, killers and even mafia members. His slowly turn to the one who spoke.

Knight of the Sea and ex Shichibukai, Jinbe.

Marcus swallows and plasters another one of his smug, overconfident smirks across his lips.

"Yes Jinbe?"

The blue whale fishman gives him a long steel hard look before softening his gaze at the sobbing younger sister and furious older sister who is still trying to get out of her binds.

"All of us here have become rather fond of our cellmate–"

Crocodile scoffs along with a few others who don't want to be treated as soft.

"Speak for yourself Jinbe. I only want to know why this idiot Duke wants this 'knowledge' from her that's all"

"–and we will not tolerate this any longer" Jinbe continues ignoring Crocodile "We may be in cells but do remember we have comrades outside of Impel Down"

"Are you threatening me?" Marcus asks, regaining his overconfident personality.

"Yes sir we are" Terry answers in a dangerous tone.

"And how do you expect to tell your comrades?"

Terry lets a dangerous smile trail across his lips "We are located in the calm belt which is in the sea correct?"

Marcus nods hesitantly, not knowing where this is going.

"We have four Fishman, one merman and one mermaid currently in level 6 and 20 more in the other levels, yes?"

Marcus looks at each person as he names them "Correct. Jinbe, a blue whale fishman, Glyndwr, a poisonous puffer-fish fishman, Quan, a stargazer fishman, Chua, a electric eel merman, Ryota, a Oyster Toadfish fishman and Aysu, a Scorpion Fish mermaid" Marcus eyes Aysu's tail cautiously.

"Exactly and what is one thing they can all do?"

Marcus frowns as he thinks but comes up with nothing and Eva being the polite young girl she is helps him out.

"They can all talk to sea creatures also Sea Kings"

Terry grins at the younger sister "You're a smart one lass"

Eva grins shyly at the compliment and Raven smiles proudly, of course she is she graduated University at age 12.

A look of understanding appears on Marcus's face "B-But–''

Aysu, the fair-haired Scorpion-Fish mermaid leans forward from her water filled cage to stare at Marcus with her abnormal silver eyes. "Did you honestly think that we wouldn't be able to speak to them just because there are walls separating us?"

Marcus look horrified at each fishman and violently drags Eva away from her sister's cage.

"Don't worry nee-chan dad will find out I'm missing soon enough"

Raven hides a smile, that smart girl.

* * *

The loud sound of high heels clacking against the hard concrete echo throughout Level 6 and the sound of The Duke's feet scurrying to keep up with her brisk pace. One of Raven's eyes open to stare blindly in the direction of the sound, she is still quite furious with him but is more intrigued with the other sound of footsteps so she chooses not to comment.

Raven turns her attention to only the sound of high heels, drowning out the sound of the other's footsteps. She hears long fabric brushing against the floor, the female is probably wearing a long dress which isn't surprising as Impel Down is quite cold though rather warm in some places. She opens her eyes and meets the same darkness she was just in but it doesn't matter to her anymore as she's used to it now, her gaze follows the sound of the footsteps until they stop at the cell opposite hers, Ace's cell.

"Leave us"

Raven frowns slightly at the voice, recognizing it as the Pirate Empress's voice though that frown quickly turns into smirk as she hears The Duke move back to her cell.

"Someone is whipped" She grins when she hears that he has stopped moving and is just leaning against the bars of her cell.

She imagines his eyes turn to her own, narrowed and full of rage as he brings out his thin blade and trails the blunt side across her cheek.

"I would rather not see you harm a fellow woman in front of me or else I may have to kill you, grandson to Sengoku"

Raven bites back another smirk as the blade is removed from her cheek and she resists the urge to burst out laughing as she imagines what he would look like right now. His eyes would probably be full of fury as he glares at the back of Boa Hancock but wouldn't dare try to harm her.

She turns her attention to Boa Hancock's and Ace's conversation, the good thing about being blind is that her hearing has improved greatly.

"Your brother is here"

Raven arches an eyebrow at the short conversation which consists of one tiny sentence.

"Let us go"

She hears the clacking of high heels against the concrete surface move towards her.

"Grandson of Sengoku you are playing a dangerous game with this young woman. You have no idea what sort of connections she has nor what ability"

"I can assure you Pirate Empress I know her ability quite well"

Raven bites down a scoff; like hell you do.

Boa Hancock arches a delicate eyebrow at the arrogant male in front of her, "Really now?" She walks away with Marcus trailing behind her, not bothering to hide the smirk trailing across her pale pink lips.

"If you did you wouldn't be alive right now Duke"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good night/morning and review if you wish :)**


	5. Chapter 5

This is different.

This place doesn't have the same scent as her cell, it doesn't have the recognisable scent of blood it smells clean and new. She closes her eyes, meeting the darkness again, to focus her energy on her other senses, mainly smell and hearing.

She hears the faint crashing of waves but doesn't feel the ground beneath her feet moving so that crosses off her being on a ship. The ground is a hard cement just like in her cell which means she is still in Impel Down, which level she does not know and she hates not knowing anything. She smells a faint scent of burnt toast and the strong scent of black coffee which means she isn't in any of the Levels of Impel Down nor in a cell, so where is she? She moves her feet experimentally to see if she can move much and finds she can move a fraction more than when she is in her cell, but still her arms are bound though not above her head like in her cell but chained in front of her. She feels a wooden edge behind her, digging into her back and she concludes that she must be in an office of some sort, but on what level.

Raven sniffs the air around her trying to see if she catch the scent of anything apart from burnt toast and black coffee and smells fire. She also finds that the air around her is getting hotter by the second and soon she finds herself panting and swallowing, wishing for some water to quench her thirst.

"How are you feeling, _Mon Cherie? _ I do hope you aren't feeling too hot"

She opens her eyes only to meet with the darkness again but this time it scares her because she doesn't know where she is and she isn't used to _not _knowing anything, be it where she is, why she's here or something as simple as a smell she cannot identify and all three are things she doesn't know right now and it frustrates her.

She just cannot stand not knowing anything.

"Where am I and why am I here?" Raven hisses in the direction to where his voice came from.

"We are in my office and remember when you told me to come up with a better interrogation method?"

She doesn't respond.

"This is my new interrogation method"

"Fire" She states blankly, trying to hide her fear.

"And I was going to use your sister"

Raven snarls at him, a beastly rage consuming her once again.

"Calm down I said _was _but that annoying Admiral in that disgusting yellow pinstriped uniform took her away from here"

She hears a click of a lighter and then pure agony ravages her body.

She attempts to bite back the sob but fails as the lighter is replaced by a scorching hot poker against her exposed thigh, sinking into her flesh effortlessly.

Raven sinks into darkness, and not the usual darkness she is used to. Not to the darkness when her eyes are open or when they are closed but to a darkness to which she has never experienced before. One which she doesn't know and she hates _not_ knowing anything, she's been saying the words _not knowing_ too much to her liking today.

* * *

Ace watches with narrowed eyes as a couple of marines bring in a female body with badly burn scars on her back and thigh, his eyes open a fraction as he realises its Raven. He hears a sharp intake of breath from Aysu, the only other female apart from Raven herself who is in Level 6.

"What did you _humans_ do to her?"

Ace spares a quick glance to the mermaid's face and pales but soon smirks; the two females are the scariest people in Impel Down. Aysu the normally quiet mermaid who presented herself, always, in an elegant manner was glaring at the two marines with her abnormal silver eyes narrowed –and Ace swears he sees dark blue flames in them– and fair blonde hair cascading over her bare shoulders, looking like angry serpents.

He watches in amusement as the two marine's skin pales noticeably and their eyes widen to the size of saucers, as they take a step back from both Aysu and Raven.

"What is it to you woman?" The bolder of the two men replies back with a cracking voice, showing his fear of the mermaid.

Aysu sneers "I am a mermaid, look at my tail you imbeciles" Her pale pink tail armed with thousands of poisonous white spikes and the head of her tail flairs out with a dark pink spotted almost bonelike material.

Ace eyes the bonelike head of her tail with wariness, that bonelike material is what all sailors are terrified of. That bonelike material is what brought many to their doom and only flairs out when she is enraged and why she is Ace knows and hopes for all their sakes that the marine apologize or else the tail will flair out fully.

The two marines look at the tip of her tail with wariness and fear, knowing full well of the stories that come from it and the name that Aysu made for herself in the New World just because of that tail, _Bone Scorpion_. The name might seem odd but it fits Aysu's tail perfectly –and her– because the tip of her tail resembles bones and she is a Scorpion-Fish.

"Woman and mermaid, there is no difference" The exact same, stupid, marine replies.

Ace shakes his head at the marine's sheer stupidity and instantly looks back towards Aysu and at her tail, from the corner of his eyes he sees that every other criminal in Level 6 are doing the same.

"No difference, no difference!" Her tail flairs with every word, the size only half way to it's full size and already some of the spikes are piercing through the bars of her water cell "There is a lot of difference, mermaids have tails" she swishes her tail for emphasis "And live underwater, while women are the other version of you men, in other words they are human. I am a mermaid and the other version of mermen or fishmen, I am not a human" At that last word her tail flairs to its full size and her silver eyes gleam dangerously. Her hair flairs up slightly like angered serpents.

"Apologize you idiot" The other marine mutters as he nudges the other painfully in his ribs as he eyes the poisonous spike glistening with venom just a breath away.

The other idiot of a marine eyes the spikes fearfully "I-I-I'm s-sorry"

Her tail immediately goes back to its original size "Thank you and again I ask what did you do to her" She repeats herself and her voice goes back to a ladylike tone.

"Draka-sama burnt her with a lighter and a burning poker" The idiot marine answers with his normal tone though his eyes betray his fear.

"Draka?", Crocodile questions.

"That is the Duke's last name"

"Interesting" Crocodile mutters.

The silence following their departure is endless and the thick, suffocating cloud of silence falls upon the particular cellblock in Level 6.

"Crocodile-lad do you know something?" Terry breaks the deafening silence.

"Don't call me 'lad'" Crocodile hisses with anger though he answers the question "Draka means dragon that's all"

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating lately I had a bit of a writers block but I have overcome that so...yeah. I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Have a good night/day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been exactly two weeks since Raven has entered Impel Down, exactly one week to when she lost her eyesight and became blind. Its days like today when she feels like she wants to die, like she doesn't care about life anymore.

What is there to look forward in her life anymore? She can't see anymore, her skin will forever be stained with crimson red blood, her long bluish black hair was in an absolute shambles and she will have to live the rest of her life in pity of others. That last one in Raven's opinion is the worst. She can't stand pity, to her nothing is worse than pity.

She remembers the day her mother died and the looks of pity that followed afterwards, even though they gave her and Eve looks of pity they didn't do anything, they just at them in pity and gave them words of kindness but never did anything for them. The people of her home town just left them to fend for themselves and that they did for 3 years until her father came to get them when she was 11 and that was the day she gained the burdensome knowledge.

Raven was 11 and Eva was only 7 when their famous pirate of a father came to get them and immediately Raven disliked him. He left their mother as soon as Eva was in her stomach, Raven was only 4 at that time but even then he only stayed for small periods of time. She was too young to remember him but old enough to realise her mother was sad. She remembered when Eva was born and instead of being happy, Raven's mother was sobbing and when Raven asked what was wrong her mother shook her head, put on a bright smile and said in a cheerful tone.

"Daddy won't be coming home for a long time but he will be back"

He came home after 7 long years and three years after her mother's death.

Unconsciously she bites her lip.

He didn't even say sorry or show any signs of emotion when Raven told him that her mother –Sandra- had died three years ago, all he did was nod without any expression and lead them to the ship.

She bites her lip harder until she tastes the coppery sweet taste of blood, she hates him so much.

Because of him her mother died, because of him Eva was harmed and because of him she is in Impel Down, because of the cursed knowledge that he gave her. The knowledge which holds the weap-

"Mon Cherie"

Raven stops her train of thought instantly and doesn't bother to open her eyes because she knows that all she will see darkness again.

"Mon Cherie~"

Raven imagines Marcus on the ground bleeding and, as sadistic as it sounds, a smile creeps upon her lips.

"Mon Cherie"

The smile widens as she hears the irritation in his voice and she imagines his eyes are narrowed and full of rage, and that just makes it all the more amusing.

"_Mon Cherie"_

Raven hears the badly concealed anger in his tone that promises pain but she just doesn't find the need to care today and keeps her eyes closed.

"_Mon Cherie, open your eyes"_

She sighs in annoyance, "What is the point?" Raven hisses in the direction of his voice, "I can't see, so what is the point whether I have them open or not?" Anger touches on the corners of her voice and she feels frustrated at herself for letting the anger sound in her voice.

"I don't care if you can't see me, the thing is I can see you and that is all I care about so _Mon Cherie_ open your eyes"

Raven growls in irritation but opens her eyes any way just to send a glare full of killing intent towards the voice. Her pale red eyes glaring into the darkness where she knows The Duke will be standing with a smug expression on his face and holding that same blade which took her sight from her.

"Now lets start our routine shall we?" Marcus grins savagely at her "What is your name?"

Raven glares into the general direction of his voice with her pale red eyes narrowed dangerously. She bites her lip in an attempt to calm herself down and to drown the anger that is wishing to be unleashed. Imagine him dead in a pool of his own blood and killed by his own weapon lodged in his windpipe. Imagine him dead.

That mantra continues in her head as he continues to ask the question.

"Fine next question" He slides the blunt side of his blade across her neck "Who told you the information?"

Raven arches an eyebrow "Why say information? We both know what you want, so why not just say it?" A smug smile appears on her face "The answer is you are scared that my cellmates will tell Sengoku about what you are planning, correct?"

"Don't dodge the question" He snarls but looks over his shoulder at the other prisoners in wariness.

"I could say the same to you Duke or should I say Draka Marcus. Son of Romanazzi M Thomas and Draka D Ambra" Raven grins at the sharp intake of breath from the Duke.

"How did you find out?"

"The marines who brought me in the other day mentioned your last name was Draka and I put two and two together" Raven winces at the thought of the burns on her back "You should tell your subordinates to be more careful of what they talk about while in the presence of these prisoners"

Marcus looks over his shoulder again and catches the eye of a smug Crocodile.

"I knew that name Draka was familiar and turns out so did she" Crocodile looks at Marcus with a smirk "Draka D Ambra, a notorious female pirate who was the captain of the Dragon Pirates and was executed years ago by her husband, your father"

Marcus growls in annoyance and looks back to Raven "Why don't you give me a hint about you? My subordinates gave you a hint"

Raven shakes her head in disappointment "You already have a hint about my father, but it turns out you didn't get the hint"

Emerald green eyes narrow at her "I don't remember you giving me a hint"

"It's because it wasn't me but you who gave yourself the hint"

Marcus frowns at the sentence, obviously confused at the statement, "What do you mean?"

"Work it out yourself Ba~ka"

Raven closes her eyes once again returning to the darkness she was just in.

Now was that a good idea telling him that? Yes it was, maybe then he will realise exactly whose daughter he is messing with.

Hint?

What did he say that was a hint to who her father is?

Growling out in frustration, Marcus throws his blade at the nearest thing to him and that just happens to be a certain subordinate who said his last name in the presence of the prisoners. The blade pierces through the man's chest effortlessly and stabs his heart instantly killing him.

He is getting no where, with both the hint and his goal. He is far, far away from his goal, hell he doesn't even know her name and that is an essential part in finding the information that he wants, but that is the least of his problems, that warning she gave him days ago is still fresh in his mind. The warnings both about her father, and the one about the full extent of her abilities.

Standing up he paces in circles around the room.

He was sure that he won during their fight, but now he isn't so sure. The Pirate Empress told him herself he would be dead if she used the full power of her devil's fruit, which reminds him does that mean Boa Hancock knows her and if so would she ever tell him who the prisoner is. No, is the answer, Boa Hancock would never tell him. Now back to the matter at hand her devil's fruit, sweat drops from his cheeks to the floor. If what he fought wasn't her full power then how strong is she?

That is a new question that must be answered immediately.

Groaning he looks to his dead subordinate on the floor, he'd better revive him. Walking over to the male he grabs the hilt of the thin blade and pulls it out before slamming the blade back into the male's chest. The subordinate wakes up and gasps for air.

"Don't just lie there. Get up and get me information on our prisoner, specifically her ability"

Marcus watches his subordinate scurry out of the room in a hurry and then looks to his thin blade in his hand, he will forever be thankful to the devil's fruit to which his blade ate. It is a very useful fruit that helps especially in the times when he kills a subordinate in a fit of rage.

The blade which can inflict pain but at the same time take away the injury it gave.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Deal

Pale red eyes, identical to Ravens, stares out at the vast blue ocean which holds somewhere both Raven and Eva's father. Eva closes her eyes and clasps her hands tight, pulling them underneath her chin as she prays.

She prays for the lives that would surely perish as soon as her father finds out what damage has been made to his eldest daughter. She prays that he won't harm the kind marines that have helped her and her elder sister as much as they can –even going as far to try and get her sister out of Impel Down-, but she prays that he will kill the Duke as brutally as he can. Eva wishes with her whole heart that her father will hear of the news as soon as possible and come to save her precious older sister and of course to kill the man who took her and tortured her. She knows its bad to wish such a thing but she can't help that feeling of wanting the man who tortured her precious elder sister to die.

Her eyes open once again as she hears the door opening from behind her and Eva turns her pale red eyes to glare at the newcomer. Eva's gaze softens as she notices the easily recognisable bright yellow pinstriped suit and orange retro sunglasses.

"Admiral" Eva acknowledges politely but her gaze easily turns curious at the three newcomers following on behind the Admiral.

Two young men to which Eva cannot recognise, one tall and blond, while the other a reasonably shorter male with pink hair, and the other is someone who is very easily recognisable to her. Monkey D. Garp, _**the**_ Legendary Marine. The one who put Gol D. Roger behind bars. Her pale red orbs moves their gaze onto the Admiral dressed in a yellow pinstriped suit with orange retro glasses, she stares at his covered eyes with a silent question of why? Why are these three men here? Are they good, bad?

Questions without any answers roam freely in her frenzied mind, stacking upon one another until they make a mountain size full of questions that she needs the answers to immediately.

Eva opens her mouth to ask one of her many questions that must answered and almost immediately Garp cuts across her in a blunt tone asking the question that Eva would never have thought to have ever come out of a Marine's mouth. It didn't even sound like a question to her but more of a statement that knows the answer.

She delays her response for what seems like an eternity as she tries to find her voice.

"….Yes"

The one word answer may not mean much to anything to anyone who is not a marine or a pirate but for one who is, the implications of the word conveys much.

It means that the Duke of North Blue has made a terrible mistake and every single Marine will be forced to pay the deadly price that is sure to follow like the calm yet deadly sea. The price will creep upon them slowly but judgement will appear probably sooner than they expect.

Garp stays silent realising that it is far too late to try and salvage the situation, even though he went to visit Shanks and inform him of the teenage girl immediately after he found out. He knew that even if they let the girl go Shanks and his crew will come to save the daughter of one of their own nakama. Garp may hate pirates but he will always admire Shanks' loyalty to his nakama and their family no matter the cost.

He sighs knowing that this may be a war even the marines won't be able to win. Two members of the Yonko are coming to the Marine Headquarters, each with a different motive but both ready to deliver the deadly punishment on them all.

* * *

It was the first time in the coming up of 4 weeks in Impel Down to where Raven has tasted food and she can't help but feel cautious at the way The Duke is acting towards her. He is being kind to her, giving her food and interrogating as of yet. In other words Raven knows that he wants something, has something to offer her or worst case scenario he knows something about her.

Raven chooses not to eat the food that she can smell in front of her despite the constant growling of disagreement from her starving stomach. She is determined not to give into whatever 'deal' The Duke has to offer her.

"Mon Cherie, I haven't done anything to your meal. It is safe to eat you know"

She cringes internally at the sickly sweet voice coming out The Duke's mouth but at the same is very happy that she doesn't still have her sight so she can witness the disgustedly kind and sweet expression on his face.

She hears him sigh, "Suit yourself, Mon Cherie"

She hears his clothing rustle against the bars of her cell as he moves closer to her cell.

"I have a proposition to make"

Inclining her head slightly to show that she is listening.

"Your eyesight is something I can give back"

Raven immediately opens her eyes in interest, not caring that she is back into the darkness that she was just in. Looking into the direction of where the Duke's voice just came from with her pale red eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice comes out in a dangerous hiss.

"And what is the price I have to pay?"

Marcus grins in a satisfied way as he knows she is hooked onto his bait, "Just your name"

One by one the gears in Raven's mind starts churning into action as she thinks of all the pros and cons that could fall upon her if she tells him her name. All the pros that she has thought of easily outweigh the cons but still she cannot help but feel cautious in the way he said it. The way he said it was almost like he knew she was going to accept the deal easily and she has to know why he said it that way.

"And how will you give me my eyesight back?"

Marcus grins sadistically as he slides the blunt side of his blade slowly across her left eye, "The exact same way you became blind"

Another gear churns into place and then the last one until finally all of the gears in Raven's mind has all started spinning and finally she understands everything. Why he always used the same blade as if he used the same blade he can always mend her injuries and make a deal later on. She also understands why he wants to know her name because then he can find out much information about her without questioning her, but then again it is a dead-end for him since there won't be that much information on her.

"Eyesight first"

Raven hears him sigh and his voice follows soon after, "I thought you would more trusting of me judging by the four weeks we have spent together"

She scoffs but soon bites her lip in pain until it bleeds. The bastard stabbed her left eye without any warning and remorse. The thin blade twists painfully in her left eye as he pulls it so very slowly out.

Crimson blood drips from both his blade and her cheek. Her eye follows the blood carefully as it drips onto the concrete and follows the trail as it leads to her captor's face.

Raven bites back the urge to spit in his smirking face as she has far better things to do, like testing her newly regained eyesight in her left eye. Slowly she starts to turn her gaze to look at the rest of her fellow prison members but is stopped when the blunt side of the thin blade is put under her chin to stop her from moving.

"Name first"

She looks back at the Duke's cold emerald eyes with her own equally cold pale red eye.

"Raven"

She watches with a satisfied smile as he twitches visibly in annoyance, "Full name"

"Be more specific next time Draka D. Marcus" Raven grins at the look of frustration flashing rapidly in his emerald eyes and then outright laughs as he leaves the lowest level with his gold and blue coat, which signifies him as both a Vice Admiral and a duke, flying behind him.

Things were slowly starting to look better for Raven regarding both her eyesight and the fact that she knows The Duke would be getting a scare as soon as he finds out her father's name.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for not updating in ages...**

**...anyway can anyone guess who Raven's father will be? I hope everyone reading this liked the chapter and again I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'm still not completely used to the idea that people actually enjoy reading this fanfic and are waiting for the next chapter, I will try to attempt to update sooner. Please give me feedback and tell me what could be improved :) Thank you for reading**


End file.
